poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobots find Optimus and Twilight alive (DA)
This is how The Autobots find Optimus and Twilight alive goes in Dark Awakening. [ Rodimus Prime: Optimus! Twilight! Wha-what are your commands? Ryan F-Freeman: What is it? Optimus Prime: (struggling) Is it safe? Twilight Sparkle: Are the... Rodimus Prime: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Not a clue. looks at Rodimus' chest Rodimus Prime: The Matrix. Yes. I've been keeping it warm for you. Ryan F-Freeman: My Matrix warns me about you as well. nods Ultra Magnus: Wait! Optimus and Twilight are in no condition to assume leadership! Rodimus Prime: Come on, guys, they're just shook up a little! You'd be, too, if you'd been dead for years! Ryan F-Freeman: So, they could remember. Kup: That's the point, sonny. What happened, Optimus and Twilight? Optimus Prime: Hhh... Darkness. Cold. Then, light. Twilight Sparkle: I forget... Rainbow Dash: Maybe they were in a... you know, a coma. Arcee: Possible. Rodimus Prime: Hey, they're here, they're back, and who cares how? Ryan F-Freeman: We can go back. Optimus Prime: Must... complete... plan. Twilight Sparkle: For... us... and Twilight leave Rodimus Prime: Optimus and Twilight Yeah! What's the plan? Ryan F-Freeman: see a time card see a ship Arcee: Optimus and Twilight built themselves an escape ship. Rainbow Dash: What? and Twilight work on it Rodimus Prime: Still think they're unfit to lead us? Ryan F-Freeman: I need to know. and Ryan run off Kup: Wait, Rodimus! Emmet: Ryan! and Ryan approach Optimus and Twilight and Rodimus brings out the Matrix Rodimus Prime: Sir, this is yours. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, you remember the wedding? feel pain Optimus Prime: (struggling) No! No! Twilight Sparkle: (struggling) No! gives Optimus the Matrix and, fighting himself, puts it in him gives Twilight the Element of Magic and she puts it on changes into Hot Rod Hot Rod: All right, Hot Rod is back! Let's party! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Optimus Prime: Forgive us... Twilight Sparkle: Ryan... forgive me. Hot Rod: Huh? For what? Ryan F-Freeman: What? blasts him and Hot Rod and Twilight blast the others into unconsciousness Optimus Prime: What... have... we done? Twilight Sparkle: No. and Twilight run to the mausoleum controls Optimus Prime: Must... complete... mission! Twilight Sparkle: Must... obey... orders! Mausoleum Computer: Auto-destruct activated. mausoleum goes off and Twilight escape in their ship the others wake up Rainbow Dash: Are they ok? Arcee: Optimus... Twilight... they... Rod helps Arcee up Hot Rod: They didn't kill us. They must have some plan! Ryan F-Freeman: I think we need to get out of here for Primus! Kup: More like a recipe for Autobot fondue! hear beeping Ultra Magnus: We're on a collision course with that red sun! see a time card Cybertron, Optimus and Twilight meet with Perceptor, Grimlock, Springer, Skydive Optimus Prime: Hot Rod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. They gave their lives so that we might return to Cybertron. Twilight Sparkle: Along with my friends, Ryan and Star Song. Perceptor: Ryan and the others? Optimus Prime: The Quintessons left no survivors. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. gets upset Grimlock: Quintessons! Me Grimlock thump Quintessons flat into ground! growls roars and stomps around Optimus Prime: We will mobilize all our forces and move against the Quintessons! Twilight Sparkle: Right now. Springer: Those five-faced tentacled slimes are gonna pay for this but good! his breath I mean it, Arcee. see a time card [' Quintesson Judge #1: The entire Autobot fleet moves to attack us! Quintesson Judge #3: Precisely as we predicted. Quintesson Judge #2: May I propose an anticipatory snicker of triumph? '[The Quintessons